The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Paprika’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Paprika’ came out of a planned breeding program to create a bright orange leaf Heuchera. This new cultivar originated from a cross between Heuchera K175-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera K232-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K175-2, the new cultivar has leaves that are orange to rose rather than rose to khaki colored.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera K232-2, the new cultivar is more veiled and has leaves that are an orange to rose rather than peach colored.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Vienna’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,308, the new cultivar has leaves that are less veiled and deep orange in spring and peach to burgundy in summer. The new cultivar has flowers that are very light pink rather than pink.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. spring leaves that are orange colored and veiled white,        2. summer leaves are peach to burgundy colored and veiled white,        3. a medium mounding habit, and        4. good vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.